Link and Vaati's Adventure
by yaragg
Summary: When Hyrule is attacked once again, only Vaati can help Link to save Hyrule. What will happen if the one attacking Hyrule is Vaati's evil side? Read and find out!
1. Prologue: Vaati's Wrath Final Battle

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please, no flames!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters, but I do own the plot of this story, so please, don't steal the plot!

**

* * *

**

** Link and Vaati's Adventure**

Prologue: Vaati's Wrath – Final Battle

"Argh! These eyes are driving me mad!" Link thought.

" Give up! You know you don't stand a chance against me!" Vaati yelled to Link.

"Never, Vaati!" Link yelled back.

Link was fighting Vaati's final form, Vaati's Wrath. Link was very weak, and had a lot of wounds.

"Even if you won't admit it, I know you can't stand much longer!" Link said.

"You're a pretty good opponent, too bad you're going to die, Link!" Vaati said.

"No, I'm not going to die! I can't let you conquer Hyrule!" Link yelled.

"Heheheh... There's just a little problem in what you just said: I'm immortal!" Vaati said, chuckling.

"No... But, if you're immortal, how am I supposed to defeat you?" Link said, almost to himself. Vaati heard him.

"Well, you can't defeat me alone, and there's only one person that can help you... But that person isn't even born yet!" Vaati answered.

"What do you mean? How can the only one person able to help me not be born yet?" Link asked.

"That... Is a secret! I almost said too much" Vaati said.

Link took advantage of Vaati's distraction and hit him with the Four Sword. Surprisingly, Vaati screamed and disappeared in a blinding flash.

"Link, you did it!"

Link turned around and saw that he was back at the garden near the Sanctuary and that Zelda was in front of him, smiling. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Link's wounds.

"You're hurt!"

Link had a big cut on his cheek, a slash across his chest and other smaller wounds and his sword was broken.

"What happened to your sword?" Zelda asked.

"When I hit Vaati, my sword broke with the force of the blow." Link answered.

"Oh, look! The magic hat Vaati stole from me is just over there!" Ezlo said.

Zelda picked up the magic hat and made her wish. Hyrule returned to the peaceful land it once was, and Ezlo transformed back into his normal self again.

"I must go back to my home, I hope we meet again in the future. Good-bye, Link." Ezlo said.

Ezlo shrank to the Minish size and entered the door that opened every 100 years.

"Good-bye, Ezlo!" Link said.

* * *

And so ends the prologue! Now, please, REVIEW! I beg of you, please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just click on the Submit Review button, type some words, and give me reviews! 


	2. The Light Pendant and the Dark Pendant

**Thank you for the reviews. Now, I shall answer them.**

**Numdenu **writes:Type some words? Okay! trsescrysvgbtrhgusbtkdbtruiulguilh,uihy,tuiawhGMVI9PERAMHG DTMUGIORPEAG,EUIOPARH,CGUIPERH,VGTUIOPMERUOPAH,V UITDPS UIB,ISEOMHVUIOPTM89E5YVFTUHTHYUHhguidtrh,vyitrbyiotrj uirjstuijyhuiodrsu,bye50aumjy7896 ufioghyu,seuopbjyu, hioftphioajy690a45u,-by9u6qbh680,50by9u,6n7-89dr,jby 89aeug78sr59nmhuy7msrpnmhyu7sr589u8!

**My response: **Well, thank you for the review. Even if I was not able to understand what you wrote after "Okay!", I still feel happy to know that people are reading my story.

**Frederique Grassi **_(anon.) _writes: Good prologue. It does arise one's curiosity. Write more quickly!

**My response: **Thank you. Chapter 2 is nearly finished, so I will probably post it soon. Also, I had a bit of Writer's Block, but I already solved that problem.

**Verdura **_(anon.) _writes: A história, etsá muito boa, gostei muito, mas pelo amor de Deus, coloque a tradução!

(P.S, EU LI E ENTENDI A HISTÓRIA, MAS EU PREFIRO EM PORTUGUÊS OK!)

Translation: The story is very good, I like it, but for God's sake, translate it! ( P.S. I READ AND UNDERSTOOD THE STORY, BUT I PREFER TO READ IT IN PORTUGUESE, OK!)

**My response: **Ok, eu já estou trabalhando em uma versão em português, mas irá demorar mais para eu pôr mais capítulos, porque eu escrevo os capítulos em Inglês, e traduzo eles somente depois. Provavelmente colocarei novos capítulos na versão em português somente quando tiver Writer's Block. Relaxe, pois é muito fácil eu ficar com Writer's Block.

Translation: Ok, I'm already working on a portuguese version, but it may take more time to update it, since I write the chapters in English and I translate them later. Probably I will update the portuguese version only when I have Writer's Block. Relax, it's really easy for me to have Writer's Block.

_P.S.: Your reviews can be in Portuguese, English or French, since I understand all of these three languages._

**Disclaimer: **If you want to read the disclaimer so badly, go back to the prologue and read it.

Now, on to Chapter One!

**

* * *

**

** Link and Vaati's Adventure**

Chapter One: The Light Pendant and the Dark Pendant

Link was living in Hyrule Castle.

Zelda entered Link's room, looking worried.

"What happened? You look worried." Link asked.

"Well, there's a thing I never told you..." Zelda said.

"What? Does it have something to do with the Triforce?"

"Well, yes and no. In the Minish Woods, there are two pendants: the Light Pendant and the Dark Pendant. Together, they have more power than the Triforce itself."

"What! More powerful than the Triforce?"

"Yes, but there's a catch: only a person with a pure heart can use the Light Pendant and only a very evil person can use the Dark Pendant."

"Well, then there's no need to worry, since Vaati is dead, and we never heard anything about a really evil person being here in Hyrule, and a person with a pure heart won't attack Hyrule."

"There's a problem: the Dark Pendant disappeared."

"WHAT!"

"Wait, Link, there's still the Light Pendant, we can use it to defeat the one who took the Dark Pendant..."

"Good idea."

"But who will use the pendant?"

"Well, you should use it, since you have a pure heart."

"Okay, then, let's go!"

* * *

Well, here ends Chapter One! Now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I think I'll post Chapter Two soon, it's nearly finished!


	3. Ezlo

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry (you get the idea) sorry it took me AGES to update this!But I have some good reasons! First, I got Tales of Symphonia and I've been playing it until I finally beat it, then I lost my connection to Internet, then, when I was able to write something, my computer crashed and I lost nearly everything I wrote on this chapter. Then I went to France and as soon as I got home, my parents forced me to go to Angra dos Reis. And when I FINALLY got home for good, the only thing I wanted was to go talk on MSN, read other fanfictions and play games on my computer. Then I received some other games, and school took over completely my life. When I said chapter 2 was nearly finished, I meant I nearly finished writing it, I still needed to type it...

Vaati: You think those are good excuses? You could have updated WAY sooner if you actually wanted to! If you don't update quicker next time, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!

Me: Hey, Vaati, since when are you a teacher?

Vaati: JUST SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE REVIEWS!

Me: Okay, okay...Here we go!

**Giselle** (_anon.)_ writes: Hehe, how cute

I will always write reviews when you update, so please write more chapters :D

**My response:** Thank you! I'll try to write as much chapters as I can and update A.S.A.P.!

**Numdenu **writes: Hm...nice!One more chappie and this goes on my faves!Okay?Hear that?WRITE SOMETHING!

I SHALL BEAT WRITER'S BLOCK WITH MY SILVER FEATHER WAND THAT SHOOTS MAGIC BEAMS!

**My response: **Thank you! Well, here's the new chapter!

**Silver Ferret **writes: Hi! If you've read Numdenu's Minish Cap:Deleted Dialogues, you know me and that I'm a huge Vaati fan. Wow, you're triligual? Cool. Anyways, I'm really, REALLY interested in this story, so update soon. A suggestion:try to make the chapters longer. Beleive me, I don't say that lightly. I know how hard it is. Bye!

**My response: **Thank you! Okay, I'll try to make the chapters longer. I read Numdenu's story, and I'm a huge Vaati fan, too.

Me: Okay, now, on with the story!

**

* * *

Link and Vaati's Adventure**

Chapter 2: Ezlo

Link and Zelda were in a hidden temple in the Minish Woods.

"Well, where's the pendant?" Link asked.

"It should be right there." Zelda answered, pointing to a chest.

In the temple were some statues and three trees were planted in the middle of the room. Two chests were near the trees.

Zelda looked around and saw a lot of feathers on the floor, half of them were white and the others were black.

"That's strange, those feathers weren't here yesterday, when I went here and discovered that the Dark Pendant was gone and there aren't any birds living in this part

of the forest..." Zelda said.

"Those trees have a lot of scratches, it looks like a battle occurred here..." Link said.

Zelda opened one of the chests. The image of the sun was painted on the top of that chest and a moon was painted on the top of the chest she didn't open.

"Oh, no!" Zelda said.

"What happened?" Link said.

"The Light Pendant...It's gone!" Zelda said.

"I wonder who took it...Without the Light Pendant, it will be difficult to defeat the one who took the Dark Pendant..." Link said.

"Well, we should go back to the castle before it gets dark." Zelda said.

"Okay." Link said.

"Okay." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Link asked.

"Hey, Link, why don't you try looking at your hat?" The voice said.

Link grabbed his hat and was surprised to find that his hat was...

"Ezlo!" Link said.

"I thought you went back to your hometown and wouldn't come back until the door opened again! How come you're here?" Zelda asked.

"And how come you're a hat? Vaati couldn't have cursed you, since he's dead..." Link asked.

"I was reading some books and someone knocked on the door. I opened it and before I could see who it was, I was tranformed into a hat and teleported to Hyrule..." Ezlo answered.

"That's strange...Who could have done that to you?" Link asked.

"Only one name comes to my mind: Vaati." Ezlo said.

"But he's dead..." Link said.

"Hummmmm... Anyway, let's go back to the castle, maybe we can find a clue about who transformed you into a hat." Zelda said.

"Okay." Zelda said.

"Okay" Ezlo said.

* * *

I don't know when I'll be able to update again, because of school and Writer's Block...If you have any ideas, feel free to submit them.

Vaati: REVIEW,PLEASE!


End file.
